She Always Gets What She Wants (Under Construction)
by CoastalDreamer
Summary: Rain Snape has always been what other people wanted, never herself. But what happens when she listens to good advice and starts being herself? Well, perhaps she finds love and finally gets what she wants.
1. How It All Started

**She Always Gets What She Wants.**

**#1: How It All Started**

"Expelled again? On the first day of school?" Severus asked his adoptive sister, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Severus knew she was just getting expelled repetitively until she could finally go to Hogwarts. He didn't think it was safe for her there. She may get made fun of, she may not make any friends, and she may have a miserable life at this school just as he has. He didn't want his sister to go through what he did. But he had warned her plenty of times, and this was the fifth school she had been expelled from. She had always been mischievous, that much was obvious. In a way, Severus' sister, Rain reminded him of the marauders. The marauders were a group of boys who pulled several pranks for sheer amusement. Severus had a strange feeling that if Rain attended Hogwarts she would befriend these marauders, his enemies. When Rain had received a letter from Hogwarts, she wanted to go so bad. But her dad wouldn't let her. He didn't care for magic, and Rain was his most prized possession. But Severus was allowed to go, his dad would do anything to get rid of Severus. However her mum did take her to Diagon Ally to get a wand, a cat, and several other magical things every week. Her mum and Severus even gave her private magical lessons as she continued to go to muggle schools. But the longer she didn't attend Hogwarts, the worst her behavior became.

They both heard a car engine roar, plowing through rain and wind, and angry footsteps stomping on the stairs. Severus glanced at Rain sitting at the kitchen table next to him and smiled as soon as he saw her facial expression. He wished he were as tough and brave as his sister. Tobias Snape slammed the door open and then shut again, to see his little angel, his prized possession, not looking like an angel or a prized possession. He stood there horrified. Tobias had tried not to look at his daughter's outward appearance and focus more on her personality. However it was getting harder and harder every day. He thought sending her to boarding school last year had taught her more discipline and respect, but now, he looked at her and saw it did the exact opposite. She sat there giving him a crooked smile; her once neatly combed, short, straight blonde hair was now long, layered and choppy, and brown. Her hazel eyes had a rebellious tone to them and were outlined with brown eyeliner, making her eyes more intense. Instead of wearing the pink and purple Sunday school dresses she always used to wear, she wore fitted band t-shirts and tight acid washed jeans with several holes, showing off the outline of her body. And instead of wearing her perfectly clean and shiny white Mary Jane's, she wore black combat boots that went up to her mid calf, stained with a few mud spots. But what disturbed Tobias the most were the piercings and the tattoo. Rain wore a sparkly stud on the right side of her nose, three ear piercings on her left ear and four on her right, and a small bump on her shirt indicated that she had a belly button ring. In the webbed area between her thumb and index finger was the number, thirteen, inked upon her skin forever. Tobias sighed, he could not try and ignore her looks and personality anymore. They were too rude.

"First you start a food fight, almost cut off a poor boys finger, cut every girls hair in your grade into a short bob, started your own tattoo and piercing business in a cafeteria, and now, you're latest attempt to get kicked out of a school is having sex with some disgusting boy in a janitor's closet! You dirty slut! I should have known better, being raised by your mother and all. Disgusting, well you get what you want; I'm sending you to that school for freaks, Hogwarts! With your horrid brother. You can be a disgusting piece of shit there!" Rain's father screamed at her.

"You know, that's all you had to do. All you had to do was send me off to Hogwarts and none of this would have ever happened. I would have still been your perfect angel. I'd look the same as I did when I was eight. I would be a virgin still. But thank you dad, this is all I wanted." Rain smiled.

"You're a freak, you're a freak witch. Anyone with the power of magic is a freak. I have no idea why I thought you were any different. Severus, take her to Hogwarts, I wish to not see any of you for a long time. Disastrous, disgraceful, horrid children." Mr. Snape mumbled the last part as he walked to his bedroom, probably to go take his anger out on his wife. Rain flashed a victorious smile and looked at Severus before crushing him in a hug.

Severus laughed and hugged her back, Rain was always good to Severus, she treated him like a normal person, and he loved that. He couldn't wait to go to school with her, she would give him comfort, and he would feel more at home.

They stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until the first day of school. The two had spent most of their free time without their parents bonding and buying school supplies at Diagon Alley. Thank Merlin Rain's mum and brother taught her everything they knew, otherwise she'd be completely lost at Hogwarts.

At platform 9 and ¾ Severus knew that Rain would have other problems than just getting made fun of. Problems Severus wouldn't be too happy about. As they waited for the train Rain was ecstatic as ever, many boys looked at her and smiled, admiring her beauty, but as soon as they saw whom she was standing next to they looked away, confused and slightly amused. Severus and Rain soon hopped aboard the Hogwarts train. They looked for seats until Severus spotted a tall redheaded girl with her nose in a book.

"Hey Lily." He greeted her as he stepped into the compartment with Rain, his face becoming brighter. She looked up from her fairly thick book and smiled, then looked curiously at Rain.

"Lily, this is my sister, Rain. Rain, this is my friend, Lily." He introduced while Lily and Rain shook hands. Rain smiled,

"So you're Lily, my brother talks about you all the time." Snape blushed and gave Rain a warning glare before they sat across from Lily.

"I've seen you a few times at Severus', well your house. We live fairly close to one another. Severus worries about you a lot." Lily smiled.

"Well, she used to go to boarding schools all the time. So she's not home very often." He concluded, cracking his knuckles nervously. Before their conversation could get too far, two obnoxious boys barged in the compartment and sat next to Lily. The one with round glasses sat next to Lily and put his arm around her.

"Lilykins why are you always with Snivellus? Hang out with us!" The boy with glasses stated.

"Snivellus? Is that what you call my brother? If you don't like him then at least think of a funny and insulting nickname. Snivellus? What's that supposed to mean?" Rain gaffed. The two boys looked incredulously at Rain. The one with shoulder length black, wavy hair smiled.

"That's a good suggestion. But tell me Beautiful, how can you possibly be related to Snivellus? Oh, my name's Sirius by the way, and yours?" Sirius said, holding a hand out. Severus snorted.

"Don't you dare call my sister beautiful, don't even try your charm on her!" Severus glared at Sirius.

"It's alright Sev. My name is Rain. I'm adopted, so Severus and I don't look alike. It was nice meeting you, but Severus has to introduce me to other people. Thank you." Rain pulled on Severus' hand and pulled him out of the compartment. Lily pushed James to the opposite side of her.

"Nice going Sirius. James why didn't you introduce yourself?" Lily asked, but decided not to wait for an answer and chastised them both for being rude to Severus instead.

Rain had met Severus' friends from his house, Slytherin, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, and Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin. She found it amusing that a lot of the Slytherin kids went by their last name, maybe they were just proud of their family and heritage.

Rain impatiently stood behind all the first years as they were sorted with her arms crossed. She waited patiently until the last student was sorted. Rain already knew about the houses and their traits, she had learned a lot about Hogwarts on her own and from Severus and her mum.

"Now, I know you all are anxious to eat, but we have one more person to sort. She's going into her fourth year and I hope you all welcome her to our home. Snape, Rain!" Dumbledore announced. Several whispers went around, along with stares. Rain sat down and put the hat on her head. It smelled really weird. The hat stood idle for a few minutes, going through her mind, her memories, her decisions, and much more, while thinking aloud. Then she was finally sorted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat boomed. Several cheers came from the Gryffindor table, but some people from the other houses looked very confused and Severus looked a bit disappointed. Rain gave her brother an apologetic smile and sat with her house to eat.


	2. Blush

**She Always Gets What She Wants.**

**#2: Blush**

Rain's first month of school was easy, and so much fun. She was glad to be going to school with her brother and she was glad to be attending Hogwarts. She had also befriended many people such as, Lily, Remus, James, Alice, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Narcissa, Avery, and plenty of others. She had become fairly popular, only a couple of people didn't like her or were scared of her. So far, Rain's classes were going great. She was very good at Potions and Transfiguration, which was no surprise to Rain. But she wasn't doing too great at Ancient Runes, however she still kept her O, barely. Rain also found herself getting closer and closer to the group of boys who called themselves The Marauders. For some reason they seemed very fond of her, and the boys were very likable themselves. But she was closest to Lily Evans, one of the girls she shared a dorm with and the first person she met at Hogwarts.

Rain and Lily walked sleepily to the common room, not so ready to begin the day. Remus was the first to greet them, "Rain! Lily! Good morning! You two sure look awake and happy!" He laughed. Rain grumbled and gave him a death stare while Lily smiled politely. Of course, the rest of the marauders came over to greet the two girls.

"Lilykins" James smiled, "You look tired. You can fall asleep on my shoulder in Transfiguration if you like." This time, Lily wasn't polite, and gave James a dirty look and mumbled something.

"Oh Lilykins, one day we'll get married and you'll be falling asleep on my shoulder all the time! So if you don't want to do it now, it's fine, you'll be doing it later." James said cheerily at the thought.

"James, when are you going to realize she's just not that in to you?" Rain yawned.

"When me and Lily get married you owe me an apology at our wedding, Rain!"

"Sure, and when you two have a kid, I'll be it's godmother." Rain said sarcastically. James frowned.

"Oh don't be such a downer, Rain. James can have hopes and dreams! You don't chastise Remus' dreams of marrying you!" Remus glared at Sirius for revealing his secret. Rain smiled, not really thinking of the statement too much.

"Well Remus doesn't go around obnoxiously telling everyone how he's going to marry me one day. Besides, I'd marry Remus. Lily has told James several times she wasn't interested in his offers." James, Sirius, and Peter looked over at Remus smugly while he blushed.

"What?" Rain asked with a bit of attitude, not knowing the boys would take her statement so seriously. James and Sirius bursted out laughing. As soon as there fits of giggles were over, Sirius put both arms around Rain and Remus smiling happily.

"Well I guess you two are now Mr. and Mrs. Lupin! Oh happy day! Can I be your best man, mate?" Remus sighed.

"Sure Sirius, whatever you want." Remus played along. Rain smiled. She did have a bit of a crush on Remus. Sirius looked at them quizzically and shrugged, quietly walking to the Dining Hall for breakfast where Peter and James followed.

"Well Mrs. Lupin, would you accompany me to breakfast? Along with your dear friend Lily Evans?" Remus asked in a mock fancy, rich, old guy voice. Rain giggled and interlocked arms with Lily and held Remus' hand. When she interlocked fingers with Remus, he blushed furiously, Rain smiled and they made their way to the Dining Hall.

Lily left when they were halfway there, to go talk to Elisa (one of the other girls in the dorm), leaving Rain and Remus to walk into the Dining Hall holding hands alone. A few gasps and whispers went around the Dining Hall, the marauders were pretty much royalty at this school.

"Look Padfoot! It's Rainmus! Haha! That's a good one, aye mate?" James laughed, but Sirius just nodded and smiled half-heartedly, while chewing on some sausage. Rain and Remus sat across from the two and Peter, staring at Sirius puzzled. He was usually messing around, being rude to people, flirting, or pulling pranks. Remus reluctantly let go of Rain's hand and they began to eat in awkward silence.

Rain's first period, she shared with all of the boys, so she sat in between Sirius and Remus. Professor Binns was discussing the Goblin Revolution, again, and all the students were supposed to be taking notes.

"Good thing I'm a good listener, I'd actually have to take notes to pass if I wasn't." Rain whispered trying to start conversation. Sirius continued to draw Professor Binns with immature and foul features. Remus scratched notes for a few minutes before replying,

"You should write notes, Rain. You would probably get an even better grade if you did."

"Is it even possible for her to get a better grade? She already has an outstanding." Sirius remarked.

"He speaks!" Remus said sarcastically.

"How did you know my grade in this class?" Rain asked with one eyebrow higher than the other. Sirius ignored her and put his drawing away.

"Detention, the three of you, my classroom at eight tonight. Stop talking so loudly, and stop drawing rude pictures of me, Sirius!" Professor Binns said angrily, and floated back over to his chalkboard.

"Great, Binns rarely gives detention." Rain whispered and read an article in a transfiguration book from the restricted section of the library.

At lunch, Rain and Lily decided to sit with Severus by the tree close to the Black Lake.

"Hey Sev!" Rain greeted cheerfully and attacked her brother with a bear hug. Severus laughed.

"So, I heard you and that Remus boy are married? There's something wrong with him you don't know about yet." Lily laughed.

"It was just a joke. An inside joke! They aren't really married!"

"Oh, ok, guess I don't have to disown you then." Severus laughed ruffling Rain's hair as she glared at him. "But really, try to keep your distance from him. He's dangerous." Rain and Lily just laughed not taking Severus serious at all. Come on, Remus? The goody two shoe, study freak, bookworm is dangerous? That's hilarious. Rain took it more of one of those protective brother things.

Eight o'clock came to soon for Rain. The three Gryffindors dragged their feet to room 4F.

"Good you're on time! Now, I want all three of you to grade my papers and put them into the grade book. The assignments are here, the answer key is there, and the grade book is there. The door will unlock in one hour." Binns said more excitedly than any of them have ever heard from him and left. Sirius and Remus split grading the assignments and Rain put the grades in the grade book.

"So this is how you know my grade." Rain concluded.

"Yes, Binns only gives detention when he needs to grade papers or clean the room or something of that sort." Sirius said, proud of himself for knowing teacher's secrets. "I noticed you reading an article on Animagi today Rain, may I ask why?"

Rain shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I kind of want to be one." She said quietly. Remus and Sirius stopped what they were doing.

"Oh really?" Sirius smirked.

"Why?" Remus asked a little worried, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I could go where I wanted, and people would just think I'm some stupid animal, I could hear what people would say, without them knowing I was there. I could escape every once in a while, and just be an animal, not really caring about society and what not, you know stuff like that."

"What's your patronus?" Sirius asked. Rain shrugged, giving him a weird look.

"Swish your want like this" Remus flicked his wand around, "think of your most happiest moment and say expecto patronum. Give it a try." Rain gave a few tries, got a few wisps, and got really tired, but the boys gave her some chocolate and a few tips. Luckily, she did it. A silver fox tumbled out of her wand, running energetically around the room. She hugged both of the boys rather aggressively, she was glad they taught her that. Times were getting tough and she'd need that to get by.

"You're patronus is a fox, there for your animagus will be a fox. Foxy aye?" Sirius flashed a grin and Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius this time. Rain's eyes widened in shock, and then went back to normal as she smirked.

"You two are animagi. If you've done it, I can. Help me with it, will you?"


	3. A New Life

**She Always Gets What She Wants**

**#3: A New Life**

Wind blew viciously outside, causing the Shrieking Shack to creek and groan, causing Peter to whimper. The marauders and Rain were all there waiting patiently for midnight to come. For some odd reason, James insisted this be done at midnight, maybe because the marauders became The Marauders at midnight. Finally the minute hand moved to the twelve, causing the hour hand to move to the twelve as well.

"Rain Kyndal Snape, the marauders have brought you to the Shrieking Shack, to make you a maraudess. A maraudess has to be faithful to the marauders, aid them when they are sick, feed them when they are hungry, give them shelter when in need, give them advice when needed, heal them when wounded, supply them with the supplies they need, and much more. Basically, you help us when we are in need. This means, if one of us is sick, you take the day off, and nurse us back to health. You have to be able to go out of your way in order to help us. You must keep us marauders safe as well. If anyone threatens us, you must try to find out more and tell us. Everything us marauders do is secret, you do not tell anyone what we do or say, unless it is done publicly in front of non-marauders." James said very formally.

"Wait, aren't the marauders just pranksters?" Rain asked, confused about all the wound stuff.

"I am not finished!" James snapped like a parent. "You are about to become part of The Marauders, but you will never be a marauder. We are not discriminating, but you have come to Hogwarts too late to have had a chance to become a marauder. You are the secret that stands behind the marauders. Does that make since? Good. Now, marauders prank, yes, but there is much more to our legacy than pranking. Which you will learn along the way of becoming a maraudess. Before we tell you too much, do you agree to becoming a maraudess? Do you swear your loyalty to the marauders?"

"Yes." Rain said, the marauders then spit on their left hand and held them out to shake. Rain shrugged and did the same.

"You have now only agreed to become a maraudess, you must now meet the requirements. Us marauders are all becoming Aurors one day, so must you. But you must be extra, you need the brains, the brawn, and the skill. Which means, you must take extra courses this year, talk to McGonagall she'll give you a time turner and you can have extra courses. You are taking Honors History of Magic 4, Charms 4, Potions 5, Astronomy 4, Honors Defense Against the Dark Arts 4, Transfiguration 5, Herbology 4, Study of Ancient Runes, and Music. Which so far is really good, but you need to take Arithmancy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Studies. I know that sounds like a lot, but you can do it, and you also need to get at least an exceeds expectations in all classes. Also, talk to Pomfrey and try to get some help on healing, but you don't have to start doing that so much now. Even with your classes you will have private classes with each marauder. I, James Potter, will be helping you out with the brawn. We will meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday on the Quidditch field at lunch. Sirius Black will be helping you with the skill, he will test your various abilities and teach you new abilities every Tuesday and Thursday at nine by the Black Lake. Remus Lupin will be helping you with your brains, he will help you study for all your courses every day at eight in the library or the common room. And last but not least Peter Pettigrew will help you with your life as an Animagus every Saturday at midnight in the Forbidden Forest. One more thing, since you have sworn your loyalty to us marauders you cannot swear your loyalty to anyone else. Which means in time, you can either marry a marauder, or marry no one. Do you agree?"

Rain nodded with wide eyes, almost every day for the rest of her life will be spent with a marauder, she kinda liked that. James gave her a pen and she signed the contract, stating everything James had just said. Finally they began the animagus process, she wasn't sure why she had to become animagus to become a maraudess, but whatever. Actually, this all started because she wanted to become an animagus. I guess the boys thought she would be of some use. It took until five in the morning to turn into her animagus. When she finally did, the boys laughed at her, she tilted her head to know what was so funny. Sirius was the first to stop giggling,

"Your animagus has piercings and layered fur!" He said, then started laughing again. Rain then proceeded to bite all the marauders until they taught her how to change back. Rain would have to meet with the marauders every Friday at midnight for a month until she could change into her animagus by herself.

On monday Rain woke up at six in the morning to talk to McGonagall. She walked to her classroom to see her grading papers. Luckily, McGonagall liked Rain, so she would most likely get all the classes. McGonagall looked up and smiled.

"Someones up early, I suppose you have good reason. What can I help you with dear?" McGonagall greeted and motioned for Rain to sit across from her. Rain sat down and crossed her legs.

"Well, I really want more classes. But my schedule is already full. There's rumor about a device that allows you to have more time for things. And I was wondering if I could have it to take more classes." Professor McGonagall pulled up Rain's file and looked at her class markings.

"Well, you have an Outstanding in all classes and in your citizenship. So, I assume you take your school work seriously. Fill out the schedule you want and I'll talk to Dubledore and the Ministry. Meet me here at six in the morning next Monday and I'll give you a Time-Turner and instructions, unless I speak to you sometime this weak otherwise." McGonagall gave Rain a clipboard. James also told her that she had to get all her classes with the marauders, except potions since she was a year ahead of them. The clip-board was numbered one through fifteen.

_1 (6:00-7:00): Arithmancy 1_

_2 (7:10-8:10): Honors History Of Magic 4_

_3 (7:10-8:10): Honors Charms 4_

_4 (8:20-9:20): Honors Herbology 4_

_5 (9:30-10:30): Potions 5_

_6 (9:30-10:30): Ancient Studies  
_

_7 (10:30-11:30): Honors Defense Against The Dark Arts 4_

_8 (11:30-12:30): Honors Astronomy 4_

_9 (1:00-2:00): __Transfiguration 5_

_10 (1:00-2:00): Care Of Magical Creatures 1_

_11 (2:10-3:10): Study Of Ancient Runes 1_

_12 (2:10-3:10): Divination 1_

_13 (3:20-4:20): Music_ *

Rain handed the professor her clip-board after a few minutes, as she read Rain's desired schedule her eyes widened a little.

"Do you think you can handle all those classes? You seem to have picked a lot of our honors courses." She asked.

"Yes. I want to be a really successful auror one day." Rain stated.

"I see, well this schedule will make you a very successful auror. Thank you Rain, well I'll see you in a few hours." Rain nodded and walked back to the common room where the marauders were waiting.

"She said she'll give me a Time-Turner in a week if Dumbledore and the Ministry confirm my request. She sounded like I'd most likely get it though." Rain whispered. The marauders nodded.

"Good, good. Also, we've decided to have you included in all of our marauder meetings. We meet every Wednesday at ten in Hogsmeade." James whispered back. Rain smiled. She kind of liked being a part of the marauders. They all went to breakfast except Remus and Rain. Remus grabbed Rain's hand and brought her to a more secluded area of the common room.

"Uhm, Rain, will you, are you going to the Halloween dance this Saturday?" Remus asked, tripping over his own words. Rain smiled.

"I kind of have to go. You know, as a maraudess. Why?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, since you're a maraudess and I'm a marauder, and since we're kind of fake married... We should go to the dance together." Remus said a little fast.

"Are you asking me to go to the dace with you?" Remus nodded. "Then yes, I'll go to the dance with you." Rain agreed. Remus smiled and grabbed Rain's hand as they went to eat breakfast together.

**When there is a "4" next to a course it stands for year four or fourth year which means she's been taking that class for four years**

**When there is a "5" next to a course it means she was put in a class a year ahead of her**

**When the word "honors" appears in front of a class, that means it is kind of like an AP class, which means she was advanced in that class, but not so advanced to put her a year ahead**

**When there is a "1" next to a course it means its her first year taking that course, which means it's an elective**

**When there is just a course name, it means it is an extra curricular class**

**Regular schedules can have up to 9 courses, a student is required to take all 7 of their core classes (History Of Magic, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Transfiguration), 1 elective class (Arithmancy, Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study Of Ancient Runes) And (optional) 1 extra curricular class (Ancient Studies, Art, Flying, Ghould Studies, Hogwarts Choir, Muggle Art, Muggle Music, and Music)**

**If times on Rain's scheduel are repeated, that means she has to use the time turner to be at both**

**10 minutes are given for each passing period**

**AN: A maraudess? Hmm.. Looks like Rain only has 4 options if she wants a husband, good thing she's free to date whoever she wants. A Haloween dance? I wonder if Sirius will be jealous again. Rain will be pretty busy this year, wonder how she'll handle it. Also, Rain was privately home schooled by Severus and her mum, which is why she's in normal and advanced 4****th**** year classes. I mentioned that in the first chapter, I don't think I made it that clear though.**


	4. Dance

She Always Gets What She Wants

#4: Dance

Rain was enjoying her last "non-stressful" week. Of course, it seemed kinda stressful for her. She had eight tests on Friday. She couldn't imagine thirteen courses and private courses with the marauders and eventually private lessons from Pomfrey. Rain was also going to enjoy her last relaxed weekend, which was why Lily, Alice, and herself were going to Hogsmeade to prepare for the Halloween Dance. First they went to Gladrags Wizardwear to find their dresses. It took Rain about ten minutes to find hers. It was strapless, teal, and went to her mid thigh. It also had magically enhanced pockets. However, Lily and Alice were the type of girls that spent hours trying to find "the right one" but end up buying the first one they saw. After an hour and a half of that they went to the hair salon across from Honeydukes to get their nails done. Rain got all black on her toes and finger nails, Lily got purple with sparkles to match her dress, and Alice got bright yellow. As they were window shopping they decided to talk about their dates.

"So Alice who are you going with?" Rain asked, but already knew.

"Frank Longbottom. You know, I thought he was just going to stare at me all year, but he actually got the guts to ask me to a dance. I really hope this turns into something." Alice said dreamily while smiling.

"That's great Alice! Frank is really nice! I think you would be a cute couple." Lily said truthfully. "What about you Rain? I didn't even know you were going to the dance until yesterday."

"Well Remus asked me on Monday."

"Knew it! Are you guys dating yet? You two would be so cute! Is that why you've been hanging out with the marauders all the time? Explains everything!" Lily said animatedly. Rain laughed.

"I have no idea where me and Remus are but so far, I like where it's going. And actually, I really like the marauders. They're all really cool, even Peter, so I wouldn't be surprised if I started hanging out with them more. Anyways, James is boasting about going to the dance with you Lily, is that true? Or do you want me to knock some sense into him?"

Alice giggled, "Lily always gives James a chance at every dance. But it never turns into anything, yet at every dance he gets super excited." Lily laughed as well,

"I don't understand that boy or his obsession with me. I have to admit, I do fancy him a little, but sometimes he's a real prick." The girls laughed and Rain kept that statement in the back of her mind. When they made it back to Hogwarts Rain saw Remus standing by himself, looking outside with a troubled look on his face. Rain turned her head to Lily and Alice to inform them she was going to talk to Remus instead of joining them for dinner, but they motioned for her to go. Rain smiled and walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her and frowned.

"Rain, I need to tell you something. Do you mind taking a walk with me?" Remus asked while grabbing her hand and holding it tenderly. Rain nodded her head.

"Sure." She answered, even though it was getting dark out. It was silent the first time they walked around the Black Lake, then by the second lap, Remus decided to talk.

"Do you like me? More than a friend?" Remus asked very seriously.

"Yes. I do." Rain answered just as seriously. "Do you like me more than a friend?"

"Very much so. Have you ever wondered why all the marauders are animagi except for me?"

"Yes, but I didn't see the point in asking, I'd figure out eventually." Remus smiled at Rain, but then looked down and let go of her hand.

"I have to tell you something, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just excited to actually have someone as beautiful as you interested in me and I was selfish. Don't feel like you have to go to the dance with me. You can change your mind and I'm sure you would have no problem finding someone else and-" Rain interrupted Remus,

"Just tell me."

"I have Lycanthropy. I was bitten as a child. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"That mean's you're a werewolf right?" Rain asked, straining her brain.

"Yeah." Remus said in a half whisper.

"Well that makes sense now. Every full moon I didn't see you and the marauders were never at dinner. You made it sound like you were going to die. It's not a big deal, Remus. Wait. Isn't tonight a full moon?" Remus nodded. "So am I going to hang out with your werewolf form while I'm an animagus?" 

"Yes. Which is why we have to leave now, the clouds are going to clear soon. I should have taken so long to tell you. Come on we have to run." Remus grabbed her hand, hoping he could hold off for a few more minutes, and sprinted to the womping willow, throwing her and himself through the shoot under the roots. He guided her through the tunnel and eventually they were in the shrieking shack.

"Well, I never knew there was a reason the womping willow was there." Rain said, then saw that the marauders were a little shaken up.

"Good mate, you didn't kill her. How you holding up ace? We can leave now." Sirius said, flashing a smile at Rain.

"I need to leave now." Remus said in short breaths.

"Alright Sirius and I will go with you and Peter will help Rain with her transformation. It shouldn't take her too long." James said and him and Sirius transformed into their animagus' and ran out with Sirius. It only took Rain an hour this time, Peter was very impressed. Rain smelled something. Something not natural, she assumed it was Remus, and ran after the smell. Peter begged her to wait but she ran off anyways. The smell stopped in the middle of the forbidden forest. Rain had never seen a werewolf before, but she imagined it being more wolf looking. He actually looked like a human/hairless dog/wolf. Rain was fascinated. The whole night they chased Remus and ran from him and occasionally nipped at his legs. Finally, the sun came up and Remus changed back into his human form. Naked. Rain was glad no one could see her blush in her animagus form. But she could see Remus blush. She rolled on her back and put her paws over her eyes until the boys started laughing in there human forms. She growled as a sign that she wanted to turn back.

"Try it Rain. You should be able to do it, Peter was impressed with you today." James said, they were all smiling like idiots, something was up. But Rain tried it anyways. She concentrated really hard on her human form and she could feel herself change. She was really happy when she felt human again and nothing hurt. Except, one thing. Rain looked down to see that they hadn't taught her to change in her clothes by herself. She instinctively went back to her animagus. The boys laughed, even Peter and Remus. She charged and attacked James, leaving bite marks on his arms and face. Sirius picked her up and bopped her on the nose, Rain whined.

"We taught you how to turn into your animagus form all by yourself. No biting. Now concentrate on your clothes on your human form this time." Sirius told her in a stern voice. Rain gave it another try and was relieved to see herself clothed.

"You guys suck." She said glaring at them all.

"Hey, you learned how to transform by yourself. You guys, were going to be together for the rest of our lives! We'll all see each other naked, it's no big deal!" James reasoned. Rain smirked and looked at Remus, he had the same look on his face.

"I guess you're right James." Rain said then her and Remus pantsed James, who blushed wildly.

Rain slept all day, but at five Lily woke her up, in a violent matter. Rain awoke on the floor and heard Lily scream at her. Well, who couldn't hear her?

"RAIN YOU'VE SLEPT ALL DAY! YOU WERE GONE ALL NIGHT WITH REMUS! WE HAVE THREE HOURS UNTIL THE DANCE! AND YOU HAVE CUTS AND BRUISES ALL OVER YOURSELF! YOU NEED TO GET READY AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Rain nodded, Lily was really scary when she yelled. Rain showered and put her dress on, but before she could work with her hair Lily approached her with a jar of clear jelly like stuff. Lily put some on her finger and started applying it on Rain's cuts and bruises. It burned a bit but it was making her minor injuries disappear.

"Ow! Hey! Lily, what is that?" Rain asked, amazed.

"Dittany? You're a half-blood, hasn't your mom given this to you when you scraped your knees or something?" Lily asked a little surprised.

"No. My dad hates magic. When we got hurt, me and Sev were told to suck it up."

"Oh, well I'll give you some." Lily smiled. Lily helped Rain with lightly curling her hair and in return Rain curled Lily's. After all the make-up and primping Lily and Rain saw they had nothing to do for another half an hour. They decided to go down to the common room and wait, I guess the marauders decided to do the same. They were awestruck when they all saw the two girls. But Rain didn't notice, she was looking at the jar of Dittany she received from Lily. Lily backhanded Rain on the arm. She looked up, confused, but then looked at the boys and smiled. But her smile turned into a frown as she saw all of them had cuts and bruises, especially Remus. She ran over to them and covered them in dittany. She was proud to see them impressed with her.

"Why do you all have cuts and bruises? You know Remus, Rain was gone all night last night with you! Then she came back and slept all day! And she had cuts and bruises everywhere just like the rest of you! What's going on? Are you a marauder Rain?" Rain laughed and shook her head,

"No, I'm not allowed to be a marauder."

"Lily, we heard you screaming from our room, we know why you're mad. It's nothing to worry about, we were just messing around and pulled an all nighter last night. Bloody hell." Sirius said a bit annoyed.

"An all nighter? An all nighter before a dance? Are you serious?"

"Lilykins, dear, please. Don't worry about it, I was watching all of them. I'm the best supervision there is! Now, Lilykins you look so beautiful! I didn't think it was possible to look any prettier, but you proved me wrong." James said enthusiastically and leaned in for a kiss, but just got a slap in the face.

"Rain, you are absolutely stunning." Remus said, being modest. Rain smiled and walked over to him.

"Awe. Thanks Remus, you look quite dashing yourself." Rain said and pecked him on the lips. Sirius abruptly left the room back into the dormitories. But the marauders already knew why he was acting so strange and Lily and Rain didn't really care.

"James you should really act more like Remus. He just got a kiss and I just met him a month ago." James sighed and Lily decided to fix her make-up.

"Well, now that we're alone. The marauders decided to give you a nickname, and you can call us by our nick names. I'm prongs, your sweet" James said sarcastically, "Is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and you are, drum roll, "James waited for a drum roll that never came, "Socks!" James announced.

"Wait. Ok, Prongs because of your antlers, Moony because Remus is a werewolf, Padfoot because of Sirius' paws, Wormtail because of Peter's tail and Socks because of?" Rain asked, severely confused. James slapped his face.

"Because most of your fur, except for your face and the end of your tail is a reddish brown. But the majority of your legs are white, so it looks like you're wearing long socks." James explained.

"Oh!" Rain exclaimed, "Aw! That's so cute James!"

"Oi! Unless you're have a serious conversation with one of us, you have to call us by our nicknames."

"Whatever Prongs." Rain smiled. After a few minutes of conversation, the marauders and their dates walked out of the Gryffindor portrait hole. Since the marauders were very popular, many people stared and gossiped about them and all their dates. Sirius had some Slytherin slut hanging on his arm, nearly busting out of her dress. Peter had a quiet Hufflepuff smiling up at him, meekly holding his hand. James had Lily who at least hooked arms with the poor boy. And Remus had the new kid, Rain, Snivelus's sister. The dance was very fun, there was good food, good music by the Weird Brothers, and Remus was one of the best dancers Rain had ever met. By the end of the dance Peter got tired and went to bed, Lily was done with James, Sirius and his date left at the beginning of the dance, and Remus and Rain were one of the last couples still dancing. Unfortunately the dance went by to quickly and it was over, before they got to the Gryffindor common room Rain slammed Remus into a wall and pressed her body into his and made out with him. After a few minutes Remus pushed her away, kissed her on her forehead, said goodnight, and left rather quickly, leaving Rain confused, and a bit hurt.

"You were gone for a while Moony. WOW! Put that away!" James shouted and motioned to the bulge in Remus' pants. Remus blushed and put on a long jacket.

"Did you lose your virginity too?" Peter squeaked.

"No. Who else lost theirs?" Remus asked.

"Yours truly." Sirius answered unenthusiastically. "What did she do to give you that?"

"Oh. She um... She slammed me into a wall... And made out with me." Remus said awkwardly.

"Wow, aggression. I'd kill for aggression. Leah just laid there, like a rag doll, and let me do whatever. It sucked." Sirius said, clearly upset and jealous. "How long did you get her to make out with you?"

"Well a few minutes, but she kinda scared me I guess. So I left her. I shouldn't have. That was wrong."

"You just left her there, after she gave you that monster?" James said shocked. The rest of the night was spent talking about the marauders encounters with there dates.

**AN: So Rain can transform into her animagus all by herself now. Her and Remus are getting a bit more serious. And Lily admitted she kind of fancies James. And WOAH! Sirius isn't a virgin and he didn't sound too happy about it! But remember in the first chapter? Rain committed adultery in a janitor's closet, so Rain isn't a virgin either. But the rest of the marauders are!**


	5. Literally Together Forever

She Always Gets What She Wants

#5: Literally Together Forever

Rain awoke at 5:30, a little excited about her new busy schedule, but not too happy about her waking up time. It was still dark outside and even Lily was asleep still. Rain got ready in about twenty minutes and ate a quick breakfast in ten. She quietly escaped the common room to head to her first class, Arithmancy. There was barely anyone in the castle, except for a few older students. It was so quiet and roomy, Rain had the chance to look around and appreciate the castle more, but unfortunately there wasn't much time to look around. She entered her first class and handed an envelope to Professor Vector which contained information about Rain's new schedule. Since the room had maybe twelve people in it, she assumed she could sit anywhere. She sat next to Remus, who looked a little less zombie-ish than the rest of the maruaders. "Good morning, Rain." Remus grumbled.

"Good morning to you too, is everyone usually this tired?"

"Sometimes, it depends. Maybe you could brew us all energy potions. Anyways, be quiet and attempt to pay attention. Vector is very strict." Remus leaned his chin on his hand and sighed. If Remus was bored by this subject, Rain knew she would too. The hour passed by kind of quickly for Rain, since this was a new class and she didn't really know what Arithmancy was. Actually, her whole day passed by a bit quickly, until lunch.

Rain ran to the quidditch field to meet up with James. Rain expected to just play quidditch for an hour, but was sadly mistaken. James made her run for miles, do push ups, sit ups, and several other training techniques. This was why James should never be put in charge of anything, he takes it way too seriously. But Rain made good use of her Time-Turner and actually sat down and ate her lunch while the other Rain was training with James. The other half of the day went rather quickly too, she sat in between Remus and Sirius in almost all her classes. That way she could stay focused with the help of Remus and Sirius would keep her entertained.

At eight, Rain and Remus walked with each other to the library and worked on homework together.

"It was nice having you in all my classes today." Remus smiled, looking back on his day.

"I agree, except James is working me hard. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can, you only have him three days a week and after the first week, I'm sure he'll get lazy and want to play quidditch."

"Did any of you have to do all this training?" Rain asked curiously.

"No, but we were marauders since the beginning of the year. I guess we did have a period when we exercised all the time, but we didn't want to get too buff so we stopped. However once a month we run in the morning. Stamina is very important. But since you're a girl, things will be different. You are the weaker of the sexes, so yes you will be overworked at times. The only reason you've been given this training is because you didn't start out as a marauder. You're making up for the 3 years you missed basically." Remus explained.

"Do you think I can do it?" Rain asked quietly.

"Of course! And if not I'll always be there for you and I'll help you along the way. You're training is also a test by the way. The contract you signed isn't valid for another 2 months. We're basically seeing if you can handle all of this before we actually make you a part of us. So if you need to quit, you can do so until January. That's supposed to be a secret by the way, so don't let that information leave your lips."

"Why was I let in so easily? This seems like a really serious organization." Rain again questioned, annoying Remus a bit.

"We started the marauders because we wanted to remember each other after Hogwarts. We didn't want to grow distant during school and we didn't want to go our separate ways after school either. We all wanted to be successful aurors. What a better way than to work together for it. That way none of us gives up along the way. You were let in because since you were sorted we all knew we wanted to remember you. When you first got here all we did was talk about you. There was something about you that touched something in all of us. We still don't really know why, or if we can trust you. But no one else in Hogwarts has ever done anything to us like that before. So please, you must be loyal to us until we die or you die. If you can't do that I understand, and you need to leave if you can't. But we really need you, and we really need all of the knowledge you're about to get, and we really need someone to always care for us, sort of like a mum." Remus breathed, a bit happy that she knew more.

"Oh wow." Rain gasped, startled at all of her future responsibilities. "Well, I wont back down."

"Good." Remus smiled, then frowned remembering the dance. "Sorry about leaving you after the dance like that."

"Oh it's fine." Rain lied awkwardly.

"No it's not. I'm sorry I led you on like that. I really do care for you and like you and I had an amazing time at the dance, really I did. But we're going to be together forever, really. And maybe if we like each other still in a couple years we can give it a try. But now. If we date now, well like any young relationship it's most likely going to end, it's most likely going to hurt, and there will most likely be drama. And since there's a ¼ chance you'll marry me, I don't want to ruin that in our early years of knowing each other. Are you ok with that?"

"Uhm, yes of course." And with that the two of them studied and did their homework until there was nothing left. The two awkwardly walked into the common room to see the rest of the marauders chatting by the fireplace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin! Good to see you! How was your study date?" Sirius shouted with a mocking smile that quickly left when he saw Rain's face. Remus shook his head and stared at the floor making his way up to the boy's dormitories. James and Peter followed, but Sirius got up and gave Rain a hug.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, sincerely concerned, while enjoying the smell of her hair.

"It's stupid. I don't know why I'm so upset about it. But Remus basically said he liked me but he didn't want to date me because he's afraid he'll ruin things since we'll all be together forever. And well, I really liked him. And I'll be around him forever, he'll always be a reminder of what I couldn't have. He's such a great guy, I just wanted to be his." Sirius sighed and comforted her until Rain decided to go up to bed. The boys stared at Sirius' wet shoulder as he entered their dorm.

"Nice going Remus." Sirius spat.

"It had to be done." Remus defended miserably.

"You guys, we're the marauders. Shit will happen. We can't ever break apart though." James said, and turned off the lights, praying that Rain wouldn't be a mistake.


	6. Distraction

She Always Gets What She Wants

#6 Distraction

Rain awoke before her alarm clock this morning. Any other morning she would have been shocked, but she went to bed early last night and kept waking up at odd times. She went to the bathroom and wiped off the smeared mascara off her face and charmed the redness and puffyness out of her eyes. She looked at her face in the mirror for a couple minutes. Why didn't Remus want her? Why was he making things complicated? Rain had never felt so heart broken before. She then removed every piercing she had, except for her bellybutton piercing because it wasn't done healing. Rain looked in the mirror and was a bit surprised at the image staring back at her. She brushed her teeth and neatly combed her hair, this time not teasing her layers. She looked back at the mirror with wide eyes. Then she put her normal foundation on, and put a lighter shade of eyeshadow on than usual. Her eyes popped, the green brighter than the blue and brown specks that inhabited her iris. She smiled and charmed her mascara on and lightly put eyeliner on her bottom lid. Even Rain could tell she looked beautiful. It had been so long since she saw her face without the darker make up and piercings. She looked at the time; she had 30 minutes until class started. Rain threw her robes on and poured the energy potions she made the night before into 5 canteens. She drank hers but put the rest in her backpack.

Rain got a couple stares and double takes in her first period, but otherwise everyone else was too tired to notice anything different about her face. The boys chugged down their energy potions and had a bit too much energy. Rain didn't think it would be a good idea to sit by Remus today so she sat in between James and Sirius.

"Wow! Rain! What did you do to your face?" James asked very loud and energetically. Anyone who wasn't completely asleep heard and looked at Rain. Rain only wanted to see one person's reaction. Remus'. She looked at him, she caught him check her out with wide eyes, but he looked down a little sad when he caught her staring.

"You look like a brand new toy!" Sirius said smiling at her. Rain laughed and continued conversing with Sirius all day. Rain really liked Sirius; they could talk non-stop for hours. Sirius made her happy, and Rain needed a distraction from Remus. Sirius even asked Rain to ditch studying with Remus so they could hang out an hour before Sirius had to help Rain with her skills. Rain said yes of course and tried to finish her homework in class, if she didn't she could always use her time turner and do it.

Rain and Sirius were laughing in the common room when Remus came down to tutor Rain.

"Uhm, sorry to intrude but Rain it's eight o'clock and we have to study for an hour." Remus said while glaring at Sirius.

"Oh, Remus, I finished all of my homework already so do we have to meet today?" Rain asked with a charming smile and sweet voice.

Remus answered in an offensive tone, "Yes we have to meet. You have tests to study for. Whether you want to or not you signed the contract stating you would."

Rain sighed, "I understand but please Remus. Just today can we skip? Please." Rain batted her long eyelashes and slightly pouted.

"Fine. But you can't avoid me forever. I understand what happened yesterday upset you, but it shouldn't be ruining our friendship. I wont tell James we skipped but I expect to see you tomorrow." Remus said trying not to show his anger and turning to go walk back up to his dorm.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, but it was needed for today." Rain said quietly. Remus heard her but kept walking with his back towards her.

"What a bitch." Sirius remarked after leaving the common room.

"Yeah," Rain changed the subject, "Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchens." Sirius smiled. And an hour and a half was spent cooking, eating, and talking.

Rain looked at the clock, "Sirius you were supposed to be helping me with my skills half an hour ago."

Sirius finished chewing and replied, "Oh right, no big deal change into your animagus and follow me to the shrieking shack, run." Rain did as she was told and ran after Padfoot. Once they got to the shrieking shack Sirius helped Rain out with her accuracy. He procured a wooden dummy with a target painted on the chest from his wand.

"Alright now hit the center of the target with a small marking charm and keep hitting that spot until I tell you to stop. I'll position you so you hit the center." Sirius got really close behind Rain; she could feel his heart beat on her back. He snaked his arm down hers until he reached her wand, and moved it to the right slightly, then he grabbed her left upper thigh and positioned it so she was in a better stance.

"Shoot." Sirius whispered in her ear. Rain shivered a bit but hit the center with a black dot of ink. And she kept hitting that spot until there was a large black polk-a-dot on the center of the dummy. There were a few dots out of place but otherwise Rain did pretty well.

"Good now aim for the pupil of the left eye." Sirius said, he moved a bit to the side of Rain but was still very close to her. And for the rest of her practice with Sirius she just hit random objects. But it worked; she became accurate to the point where she could hit the center of a specific leaf on a tree about 200 yards away. When Sirius told Rain that they were done for the day she turned around. Her nose was almost touching his, if she were slightly taller; their noses would have touched. Sirius' eyes widened for a millisecond but went back to their usual shape. His heart beat also raised slightly and he tried to silence his breathing.

"Are you going to be on top of me every time we practice?" Rain asked in a small voice, trying to resist kissing him. The rumors were true. Sirius could charm you into bed after the first date. Sirius smiled at her question.

"It's funny you ask that actually, Thursday we'll be testing your seduction."

"Why do we need to test my seduction skills?" Rain asked seriously.

"You're an auror a few years from now, you need information from a dangerous man. You seduce him at a bar; he's now less dangerous and less careful. You slip veritaserum in a drink you order him, you make a toast with him, and he drinks it. He takes you back to his house for a 'good time'. Not only will he tell you the truth with any question you ask him, you now know where he lives and you have access to his house. Then when he lets you in his room you charm him to sleep, alter his memories so you don't exist to him, get what you need, and leave. That's just one example."

"True, but I'm pretty sure you just want to have sex with me." Rain said confidently not backing down. Sirius smiled again,

"I'm just asking you to seduce me so I can see what we need to work on in that field. It's up to you if we have sex or not, because I really want to wreck you right now but you don't so nothings happening. See?" Sirius admitted, but never backed down.

"I wouldn't say that I don't want it." And with that Rain kissed Sirius on the lips, not a peck, but not a make-out session either. Then she changed into a fox and ran back to her dorm. Sirius tried to catch up to her but failed. He walked into his dorm with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Remus asked bitterly, but the rest of the marauders ignored him.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"Good, she's very accurate now. Oh and I'm such a good teacher I got a kiss out of her." Sirius smiled. James sighed,

"Let's not have any drama between you and Remus ok? So stop using your charm on her, we need her. And with all this training and knowledge she's getting, she'll make a bad enemy. Let's try not to be so lovey dovey with her. Well, let's at least try not to break her heart or hurt her so she turns against us."

"Sirius, I love Rain, I really do. But I'm not going to let any of her affairs affect our friendship or my friendship with the marauders. So it would be very helpful if you kept your affairs with her to yourself." Remus stated and held his hand out. Sirius smiled and shook his hand in agreement.


	7. Scotch

She Always Gets What She Wants

#7: Scotch

Rain was anxious for Thursday night. After a strenuous Wednesday afternoon with James, an awkward study session with Remus, and a long Thursday, she was ready for her lessons with Sirius. She waited in the library for Remus, and thirty minutes after 8 he appeared, looking rather unorganized and stressed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Rain really! I mean this is horrible I'm supposed to be your tutor and setting an example and-" Rain cut Remus off,

"Remus, are you ok? Do you need a calming draught or something?"

"What? Uhm, yes I do... How'd you know I was stressed?" Remus asked curiously.

"Acacio Calming Draught," Rain waved her wand until a small cauldron appeared and poured some into a cup for Remus. "I'm a girl, we tend to read other peoples emotions rather well. So what's going on? Anything you can tell me? It helps to let it all out I promise." Rain assured while Remus drank his Calming Draught, which started affecting Remus quite quickly.

"Well, we just have a lot of homework and tests coming up, and I know at the meeting last night you kinda just sat there and listened but considering I'm in charge of money and I haven't been keeping up with it recently I've got a lot of organizing to do. Also, James is kind of mad at me and Sirius for messing around with you. And I'm not saying this to make you mad or jealous or whatever but ever since people started noticing us not hanging out as often as we used to girls started paying me more attention and bothering me and I've been having a couple family issues too. Oh, and why'd you have a Calming Draught already available? Don't they take a week to make?"

"Wow, well you can always use your Time-Turner to give you extra time for studying and if you need help organizing money you can always ask me. Oh, and I'm like, the queen of family issues so if you need help or advice talk to me. I'm not really sure what to tell you about the other stuff though... And I had to make a Calming Draught for an assignment last week and I kept what I didn't turn in to Slughorn in case it could be put to use or something... I guess I should brew more potions for times like this. Wow, its already 8:50! I should get back to the common room I'm going to be late for my lessons with Sirius!" Rain exclaimed and started to pack up her things.

"Hey do you mind if I tell Peter your the, you know, queen of family issues? Peter has a pretty messed up home life... He's a tortured soul poor guy, he gets trampled on and used at school and at home." Remus asked sincerely.

"Of course he can talk to me about anything any time. But I need to go right now, bye Remus!" But before Rain could go Remus stopped her,

"Wait! Rain, thank you for the advice, and I'll do your homework for you tonight, you've been really really busy with all this maraudess stuff and I'm sorry this whole love triangle is going on. You really are an amazing girl." Remus smiled, Rain thanked him and smiled back then ran to to common room just to crash into Sirius.

"I was going to pick you up from the library. Oh well less walking for me, come on Socks lets head to the Shrieking Shack." Rain turned into her animagus form and ran off with Padfoot. As soon as they got to the shack Sirius drank a potion and gave some to Rain, which she reluctantly drank.

"This potion I made makes us look more mature or older, we'll look 20 or 30. Remember what I said Tuesday night about why you need seduction techniques? We're basically role-playing everything I said. Now we gotta be quick this potion only lasts about an hour. I got some clothes for you, they're magically enhanced so it will fit your... new uhm, figure. Wow. Ok, I'll meet you at Hog's Head." Sirius said quickly and changed to his animagus again and ran off. Rain changed into her new clothes and looked into a dusty mirror. Rain looked at the image shocked. Her boobs and butt doubled in size, her hair grew about 5 inches, her waist was smaller, and her face looked mature and sophisticated. Rain looked at the clothes Sirius left her though and knew she'd never seduce anyone in them, so she changed the polo shirt into a corset, and her tennis shoes into heels, because it was cold outside the jeans were fine though. After Rain approved of her clothes and make up she changed into her fox form and dashed to Hog's Head Pub. When she entered the pub several jaws dropped and many people asked to buy her a drink, however Rain denied in her new deep seductive voice and casually walked over to the older looking version of Sirius and sat down.

"May I just have a glass of scotch please?" Rain asked the bartender with a crooked smile. The bartender got her the drink right as she asked and assured her that her drink was on the house, Rain thanked him and turned to Sirius, noticing he was staring at her chest from when she sat down until she started talking. Rain poked her chest out and asked,

"Do you really like my shirt this much sir?"

"Uh, yes! The sequins, they just catch my attention so easily!" Rain giggled flirtatiously but also laughed at his deep and gruff voice,

"You sure are funny, what's your name?"

"My names Scotch, like your drink." Sirius winked, again Rain giggled, "What's yours?" Sirius asked.

"My name's April, you know, like the month." Rain smiled

"That's my favorite month, what a coincidence!"

"Yes what a coincidence! So Mr. Scotch, may I buy you a drink?" Rain fluttered her eyelashes and squished her boobs together more.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sounds great..." Sirius agreed looking at her chest. Rain ordered him a fire whiskey and was about to drop the veritaserum she stole from the school potions cupboard before Sirius grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What are you putting in my drink?" Sirius almost said loud enough so people could hear

"Uh, nothing." Rain replied, getting nervous, she knew Sirius was testing her, and she couldn't fail this kind of test, or else that would just be flat out embarrassing.

"Were you going to drug me? Were you going to try and get some answers out of me?-" Before Sirius could ask another question Rain thought of something, she again giggled flirtatiously.

"Do you want to know the truth Scotch?" Rain smiled and winked. Sirius nodded. Rain scooted her bar stool awfully close to Sirius' and whispered in his ear.

"I really want to have sex with you..." Sirius blushed and whispered back,

"You don't need to drug me for that." Rain giggled again

"May I have some of your fire whiskey?" Rain asked, Sirius nodded and as he was looking down to grab the drink to give to her, Rain quickly put the dropper from the veritaserum bottle into her mouth and as she "took a sip" from his drink she bit the rubber end of the dropper, squirting the truth potion into his drink. The two sat and finished their drinks, and as the veritaserum started to take affect Rain decided to leave the pub before Sirius spilled out too much information to the people around them. fire whiskey and truth serum, were two things Rain would never give together to Sirius again, as they walked to the east secret passage to Hogwarts Sirius would not shut up about how beautiful Rain was, and how great her breasts were, and how much he wanted to "wreck" her. And as soon as they entered the secret passage Sirius ripped Rain's corset and jeans off of her. Rain almost screamed, but she wasn't sure what room and who was above, below, or to the sides of the secret passage. Sirius started taking his clothes off as well and slammed Rain into the cold wall and made out with her. Rain couldn't deny, Sirius was an amazing kisser, so amazing her brain shut off. Her brain was shut off long enough for Sirius to grab her boobs and start playing with them, licking them every now and then.

"I'm sorry for being so crazy right now Rain. I wanted to take things slow, really I did. I wanted to enjoy being with you. I wanted to enjoy every second I could get with you. I didn't want to ruin things like I am right now. But I just can't help it! I already want to do bad things with you when you're just your 14 year old self, but god! You mature so much in the future! In a great way I mean look at you!" Sirius exclaimed and smacked her butt.

"You wanted to take things slow with me?" Rain said, almost completely brain dead, now laying on the floor completely naked along with Sirius.

"Yes Rain, I'm so in love with you. Ever since I met you on the train. I was so rude to you. But you were so nice, you stood up for your dumb brother. And you were so beautiful. And before there was a fight you just calmed me and Snivellus down and walked away from the problem. You're so amazing. Everyday you amaze me, you amaze Remus, you amaze Peter, and you amaze James. Rain, you are the perfect girl, I can't wait to live the rest of my life hanging around with you. I hope you choose me. I hope you choose me to-" Sirius passed out in the middle of his little speech drooling all over Rain. Shocked, and not brain dead anymore Rain got up and dressed herself and Sirius. She also used a memory charm on him so he wouldn't remember saying anything about how he truly felt about Rain. She also altered his memory so that he never saw her naked. Now, all he would be able to remember is walking to Hogwarts talking about quidditch and saying goodnight with a hug in the common room. Rain carried Sirius to the common room. Luckily James had worked her hard, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to carry him so easily. When Rain made it to the common room she walked up to the boy's dormitory. Apparently the stairs know when you're up to no good or not, otherwise they would have turned into a slide by now. Finally Rain found the boys' room, there was a sign that said 'The Marauders' on their door. Rain tucked Sirius in the only empty bed she saw and kissed him on the cheek. She then left the room, ready to tuck herself into her own bed and sleep.


End file.
